A Tribute to Pa
by AC1830
Summary: This is a Father's Day tribute to our favorite Dad, but also to the dads and kids everywhere.


**A Tribute to Pa**

 **(Sad)**

Sending tendrils of rose, lavender and indigo reaching across the vast sky and the deep lake, the sun made its farewell as it slipped behind the western Sierras. The man leaned on a large white boulder by the water's edge, pen and paper in hand. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. The air was crisp and filled with too many fragrances to name, yet he knew each one. Opening his eyes he began to write down his thoughts, thoughts that had been in his heart far too long.

 _Where do I begin, Pa? What do I say? So many thoughts have been swirling through my mind but now I feel they've all been said, without a word being spoken. Whenever I arrived here, I knew I was home. Whenever I saw you, I was welcomed. Whenever I felt your strong arms around me and I heard your gentle voice, I was loved._

 _Your heart is so big, as big as this place you have built for me. I cannot fathom how you can hold so much love for me and for the others that fill your life. My earliest memory is of you and me walking amongst these tall pines. I was so little then and you were so tall. You taught me about caring for this land and giving back what I take. I have tried my best to follow that no matter where I am._

 _I remember when you taught me to ride; you said that part of riding was also caring for the horse. I had to learn all of it or none at all. I could see the pride on your face the first time I took care of my pony all by myself then saddled him for a ride. You didn't know I was looking but I'll never forget the pleasure that showed on your face that day as we rode together across our land._

 _The first time I learned to shoot you took me aside and taught me the gun was a tool. You wanted me to respect it as much as I did the other tools we used on the ranch, but you also told me that the gun could someday save my life. It was many years later when I found that to be true. I never would have imagined hearing your wise words in my head as I protected myself._

 _You patiently taught me so much as I grew. And when you didn't know it you taught me more. I watched all you did through the years as you helped others in need and defended our land. You maintained your values and morals no matter the cost to yourself. Your family came first, then friends and neighbors, then even strangers in need. You gave so much of yourself; I often feared there wouldn't be anything left for me at the end of the day. But you were always there for me - to read to me, to tuck me in, to say my prayers, to be my mentor, my father, my Pa._

 _What I am really trying to say is "thank you". Thanks for taking the time to be there for me in so many ways. Thanks for always showing me how to live and love through everything I do. I am very proud to be your son and I hope I have made you proud to be my Pa._

 _Your loving son,_

The man read the letter and felt satisfied. He folded it and slipped it into a pocket in his jacket. As the sun disappeared behind the watchful peaks, he carefully made his way up the shore to the tree line, then onto the path that led back to the house - the house that was his home for more years than he cared to count.

Once inside he carefully placed the letter in the center of the massive wooden desk. The multitude of pictures on the desk had been rearranged to surround the letter in a protective semicircle.

Pleased with all he had done the man let his eyes roam one last time around the all too familiar room. So many memories flooded his thoughts – growing up in this house with his father, his brothers, and later his children, and nieces and nephews. He smiled at each memory which warmed his heart. He slowly walked to the door. On the other side, he put the key in and locked it one last time.

On the desk were photographs of three beautiful women, three handsome sons and many grandchildren; each one a testament to the man with a heart as big as his land.

 **A Tribute to Pa**

 **(Happy)**

Sending tendrils of rose, lavender and indigo reaching across the vast sky and the deep lake, the sun made its farewell as it slipped behind the western Sierras. The man leaned on a large white boulder by the water's edge, pen and paper in hand. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. The air was crisp and filled with too many fragrances to name, yet he knew each one. Opening his eyes he began to write down his thoughts, thoughts that had been in his heart far too long.

 _Where do I begin, Pa? What do I say? So many thoughts have been swirling through my mind but now I feel they've all been said, without a word being spoken. Whenever I arrived here, I knew I was home. Whenever I saw you, I was welcomed. Whenever I felt your strong arms around me and I heard your gentle voice, I was loved._

 _Your heart is so big, as big as this place you have built for me. I cannot fathom how you can hold so much love for me and for the others that fill your life. My earliest memory is of you and me walking amongst these tall pines. I was so little then and you were so tall. You taught me about caring for this land and giving back what I take. I have tried my best to follow that no matter where I am._

 _I remember when you taught me to ride; you said that part of riding was also caring for the horse. I had to learn all of it or none at all. I could see the pride on your face the first time I took care of my pony all by myself then saddled him for a ride. You didn't know I was looking but I'll never forget the pleasure that showed on your face that day as we rode together across our land._

 _The first time I learned to shoot you took me aside and taught me the gun was a tool. You wanted me to respect it as much as I did the other tools we used on the ranch, but you also told me that the gun could someday save my life. It was many years later when I found that to be true. I never would have imagined hearing your wise words in my head as I protected myself._

 _You patiently taught me so much as I grew. And when you didn't know it you taught me more. I watched all you did through the years as you helped others in need and defended our land. You maintained your values and morals no matter the cost to yourself. Your family came first, then friends and neighbors, then even strangers in need. You gave so much of yourself; I often feared there wouldn't be anything left for me at the end of the day. But you were always there for me - to read to me, to tuck me in, to say my prayers, to be my mentor, my father, my Pa._

 _What I am really trying to say is "thank you". Thanks for taking the time to be there for me in so many ways. Thanks for always showing me how to live and love through everything I do. I am very proud to be your son and I hope I have made you proud to be my Pa._

 _Your loving son,_

The man read the letter and felt satisfied. He folded it and slipped it into a pocket in his jacket. As the sun disappeared behind the watchful peaks, he carefully made his way up the shore to the tree line, then onto the path that led back to the house - the house that was his home for more years than he cared to count.

Once inside he carefully placed the letter in the center of the massive wooden desk. The multitude of pictures on the desk had been rearranged to surround the letter in a protective semicircle.

Pleased with all he had done the man let his eyes roam around the all too familiar room. So many memories flooded his thoughts – growing up in this house with his father, his brothers, and later his children, and nieces and nephews. He smiled at each memory which warmed his heart. He slowly walked to the door and pulled it quietly closed behind him.

As the rising sun warmed the great room the next morning, the old man sat at his desk with a gentle smile lighting his aged features. He lovingly caressed the letter he found that morning and looked at the photos around him. On the desk were photographs of three beautiful women, three handsome sons and many grandchildren; each one a testament to the man with a heart as big as his land. This special gift found its own space in his heart to warm him for the rest of his days.


End file.
